Vampire Love
by Misery Is A Yaoi Lover
Summary: Emma Rosa is a vampire who always felt alone makes a wish on her sixteenth birthday to have a new friend she then meets Elliott Summers who is also a vampire and they soon fall in love.BUt what happens when she discovers his dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl named Emma Rose she was a vampire it was her 16 birthday and she was always celebrated with no one .She saw a shooting star and said "I wish I could have a friend like me a vampire friend".She went to bed and thought " A new school year equals new people".  
She woke up the next day ready for had a quick breakfast and got her schedule for school and headed to her put her stuff in and put in her special mirror so she would be able to see headed to her homeroom saw her friend Cassidy Malloy,she took the seat next to knew she was a vampire and used her in her vampire always made them for film class."Hi Emma did you see the new guy".Said Cassidy"His locker is right next to yours."Emma said"No.I only saw Collete Athens".Collete Athens was a popular girl along with her two best friends Jade Patin and Joy were also vampires and she difference in it was they were ful-fledged vampires and she was a order for her to be ful-fledged she had to drink human stuck to animal blood."His name is Elliott Summers".said Cassidy" I think he's a vampire Emma.I mean ful-fledged."Emma was didn't know what to say."Are you sure he's a vampire".said Emma."I am sure Emma I saw him come out of the boys bathroom with blood on his teeth and some of them were he saw me to and I think I might be his next meal.I thought maybe you could help me out of this and make him think you are a better meal than me".said again Emma was shocked of all this information."Maybe it was punch or something you don't know for sure I'll talk to ". said agreed and soon class thought about him and soon someone came into the classroom with a tardy took a seat next to looked at Cassidy and Cassidy mouthed the words"that's him"she looked scared and when class was over she ran out the classroom straight to her film went to talk to him."hi"she said."my name is Emma Rose".she wanted to seem nice even though she wanted to bite him in the said"Hi nice to meet you Emma my names Elliott 's your next class".Emma answered "social studies".he said"Me you like to study with me"?he knew that he was going to bite her or he really wanted to study with didn't know for she said "Yes"She wanted more information about sounded like a good oportunity.  
They went to study hall and started studying for social noticed that Collete was looking at her a mad looked at her text book and kept and Collete use to be friends,but then she met Jade and then dumped Emma to hang with them and now Collete was jealous because she was crushing on the new guy and thought Emma and Elliott were on a Collete came by with a drink and spilled it all over rushed Emma to the girls bathroom."Listen stay away from Eliott or say goodbye to Cassidy".said always threatened to bite Cassidy when she didn't get her way when it involved time she almost did."We were just studying since we both have social studies up next Collete".said Emma she thought that Collete would stop hating on her this year she guessed wrong." why were you laughing at his jokes and flirting with him".said knew this wasn't true so she just went to the stoped her."I know you were you flirting with him".Collete seemed mad she was showing her fangs like crazy at sliped passed Collete and out the door and back to study hall still with a wet was still seemed to notice she still had a wet shirt though ,but he didn't mention finished studying and she went to the girls bathroom and saw helped Emma clean her shirt."So hows your date going."said Cassidy."It's not a date Cas and you know that".Emma did not think of it as a date".He had asked me for my number to meet me after school on the field".Emma realized that Cassidy wasn't a meal she was.  
Later Emma was on the field waiting for came a while later."Hey for meeting me".He seemed to be smiling Emma noticed something he had never knew there were guy vampires."Hi so why did you want to meet me again".she knew she was a meal so she had to say she knew he was a vampire and she was too."I had to ask you what do you think about the new field".Emma was shocked and she blurted out"I know your a vampire".she covered her mouth and Elliott said"How did you find was shocked she was said"I felt vampire presence.I'm a vampire to and so is Collete,Jade,and of them are ful-flegded and so are you.I'm just a fledge-ling".It was Elliott's turn to be shocked."So you know I was going to bite you to right". he said he seemed like he liked was able to read peoples got nothing from him but he seemed to be an open book."Yes I knew you were going to bite me as that why you asked me out here".They finished their conversation and soon Collete came out seeing both of were hugging giving Collete the wrong ran over there and talked to both of them."Hi Emma what are you doing here.I thought you told me you two weren't dating".Emma started to say something but Elliott sayed"We just started dating".Collete seemed mad but not at Emma at came up with an excuse for her and Elliott to leave."Well me and Elliott have to go to the bakery and get some supplies for home see ya".She grabbed Elliott's hand and left Collete on the went to her house.  
"Thanks for ruining my life by saying that we are dating".said Emma .Elliott said"I know I wanted her to be she would stop flirting with me".Emma didn't know what to say."Well I guess it's time to end the ."She knew she might've sounded a little mean but not on purpose."Um i was wondering if i could spend the found out where I live so i don't want her stalking me ".he sounded as if it had happened before Emma did say yes though to make up for sounding mean shared Emma's fell asleep but Emma was went to her balcony and sat down for a while soon she heard a looked behind her and saw the bolts holding up the balcony were coming needed to get off got up and the balcony fell she held the ledge of the opening inside her felt her grip loosening and soon she didn't have a grip she was going to fall but Elliott got her hand and pulled her was in would've died if Elliott wasn't kept hugged felt better then she had ever since her mom hugged Elliott couldn't get threw the night after would remember the day when Elliott saved her. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Emma went to get a new was still crying a little,but she was came with walked there since their was traffic."You ok",said Elliott he seemed worried about Emma."No" Emma lied she held back a put his arm around her until they got was able to find a new was going to be delivered in a few the traffic was over they took a was quiet for a thought back before her mom were better and Collete were playing in the yard with a had expected a baby instead she got a dead mom and had cryed for interrupted her was at her paid the driver and went made mac and stoped making finished it for her."Why are you helping me".said answered"Becuase,after last night you really need it".Emma thought about what had happened last was going to die if Elliott wasn't there."Thanks".said went straight to bed looking at the giant opening that would open to her new couldn't sleep since she was was easy for Elloitt,but not got up and texted Cassidy everything that had happened."Wow Em I feel bad for least you have me and Elliott to help you".Said was still sad but she made it to school ok.  
She saw Collete, come towards seemed to notice they noticed him."Hi Emma what's up",said Collete"sorry about the drink on , you will love this smoothie it is took the smoothie she tipped it a little so it would spill on her arm."ouch!" she looked at her arm."Holy water".said Elliott he seemed mad at Cassidy came by and saw what had happened she got a towel to cover it went to the nurse and brought Emma with nurse wasn't there."How are we going to explain this to the nurse".said said"She's a vampire 'll understand",Emma arm felt better,soon she left and went to she saw Collete,she remembered what Collete had did to marched over to Collete and talked to her."Why did you give me holy water Collete.I know you hate me but I can't believe you did that to me".Collete just laughed and said"I like watching you die.I should've known you were going to make sure it was bad your boyfriend didn't test it out for 's a tip want me to leave you alone,leave the school".Collete laughed at her and smiled,she left Emma where she ran home forgetting about class and went to her room and cried her heart was so upset.  
"You ok."She looked up it was must've seen her leave school.'Honestly no."Elliott hugged her tight and soon Cassidy came in."Hey Emma".Emma was suprised to see Cassidy skip her film loved film more than was still hugging didn't let her go."Thanks for helping me out"said helped her so would be dead without him and smilled at eyes shining."I came to check on you.I heard you chat with 's talking about it.I should get back to Em".Then Cassidy left.I'll stay here with you"said Elliott,Emma was happy about then remembered her wish on the shooting had came had a friend just like stopped crying and hugged Elliott she realized that Elliott liked her and she liked looked at each other staring in each others eyes .They realized that they were the was always there for Emma.  
The next day everyone was talking about prom next Friday night and there was prom that drove Emma she thought about never went to thought maybe she and Elliott could go that made her happy. 


End file.
